selenamariegomezfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Protection Programme
Princess Protection Program is a 2009 Disney Channel Original Movie that premiered on June 26, 2009 in the United States and winner of the Teen Choice Awards 2009 for Choice Summer TV Show. It stars Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato. Plot Princess Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fiore (Demi Lovato) is about to be crowned queen of the small nation of Costa Luna. General Kane (Johnny Ray Rodriguez), the dictator of neighbouring country Costa Estrella, infiltrates her palace with his agents during her coronation rehearsal, and attempts to capture the royal family and take over the country. Joe Mason (Tom Verica), an agent of the Princess Protection Program, a secret organization funded by royal families that looks after endangered princesses, whisks her away to safety via helicopter. Kane’s agents however succeed in capturing her mother, Queen Sophia. The Princess Protection Program hides Rosalinda in Mr. Mason’s home in Louisiana, where she is to pretend to be a typical American teenager named Rosie Gonzalez. She meets Mr. Mason's daughter, Carter Mason (Selena Gomez), an insecure tomboy who works at the family bait shop and dreams of going to the homecoming dance with her crush, Donny (Robert Adamson). Though Carter initially treats Rosie with annoyance and barely-masked hostility, she warms up to her after Rosie explains her situation, and the two become close friends. Carter teaches Rosalinda to act like a normal girl and Rosie shows Carter how to disarm those that scorn them by behaving as a princess. Rosie soon becomes popular at their high school. In an attempt to trick Rosalinda into exposing her location, General Kane announces plans to forcibly marry Rosalinda’s mother. Rosalinda is distraught and tells Carter that she has decided to secretly return home. Knowing Costa Luna is still too dangerous, Carter secretly devises a plan to pose as Rosalinda and then use herself as bait to lure Kane into capture. Mr. Elegante, Rosalinda's royal dress maker, tells Kane that Rosalinda will be attending the homecoming dance and will be wearing a blue dress that he actually sends to Carter. In the meantime, Rosalinda agrees to help Carter behave like a princess by helping a group of girls dress up for the dance; The girls all wear masks, which helps Carter disguise herself as Rosalinda. According to plan, Kane and his agents mistake Carter for Rosie and lead her to Kane's helicopter the night of the dance. However, Rosalinda narrowly discovers and ruins the plan by exposing herself to Kane, insisting that this is not Carter's fight. Fortunately, agents of the Princess Protection Program, including Mr. Mason, have been waiting inside the helicopter and rescue both girls. The PPP agents quickly apprehend Kane and his henchmen and turn them over to the international authorities. Back, in the boll Carter realizes what "a jerk" Donny is and goes to the dance with Ed, her best friend who has had a crush on her for a long time. Rosie is crowned Queen of Costa Luna with Carter, Mr. Mason, Ed, Rosalinda's mother, and Mr. Elegante in attendance while the song "Two Worlds Collide" plays. A year later, it is shown that Carter is gone to Costa Luna ans lives with Rosalinda. Cast '''Selena Gomez as Carter Anne Mason '''Demi Lovato as Rosie Gonzalez Carrie A. McSoda as Milly Tom Verica as Major Joe Mason Sully Diaz as Queen Sophia Fioré Johnny Ray Rodriguez as General Magnus Kane Jamie Chung as Chelsea Barnes Nicholas Braun as Edwin "Ed" Robert Adamson as Donny Samantha Droke as Brooke Angels Talia Rothenberg as Margaret (unknown surename) Demi Lovato as Princess Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fioré